youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Marzia
Marzia Zofia Kjellberg (born: ), better known online as Marzia (formerly CutiePieMarzia), was an Italian YouTube fashion and beauty vlogger. Marzia specialized in making videos on fashion, make-up, hair, DIY/How-to videos, cooking videos, as well as miscellaneous ones such as Q&A's. Before deleting almost all of her videos, she had over 400 million views. Her channel still has over 7 million subscibers, making it the most subscribed YouTube channel owned by an Italian native. She is the co-founder of Tsuki Market (along with her husband, PewDiePie), and founder of Maì. History Marzia joined Youtube on January 16, 2012. She spoke English in her videos, even though her first language is Italian, to increase her target audience. She still incorporated her Italian culture into her content, creating a series teaching her subscribers how to speak some of the language. Her Youtube journey ended on October 22, 2018. She uploaded a video titled 'Goodbye Youtube', reminiscing about her time on the platform and explaining why she was leaving it. She ended the video stating it was time for "something new in life". Marzia previously also branched out from doing YouTube. She created a blog, Marzia's Life, in January 2016, which is not available anymore. In the past, she has created several clothing and home lines. Some of her clothing lines were the Limone Line (Summer 2017), the Amore Line (Winter 2017), and the Linee Line (Summer 2018). She has created eyeshadow palettes in conjunction with Winky Lux, and fragrances with Scent Trunk. She also created subscription boxes, which often feature digital artists. Maì is her most recent business venture, which she started in 2018. It consists of handmade products designed by Marzia, which are largely created by herself, her father and one of her cousins. These currently include clay pots, or the 'clay gang', fine jewellery, art prints and more. Personal Life Marzia has been together with Felix Kjellberg (PewDiePie) since August 2011. She was introduced (via the Internet) to Felix by her friend Daizo, who recommended his content. They started dating after talking online for some time, which was instigated by Marzia on Facebook, messaging Felix saying she found his videos funny. She moved to Sweden in October 2011 to live with him. They later moved to Italy, then to Brighton, UK. They are currently living there, owning two houses in and near the city. They have featured many times in each other's videos over the years, mostly in vlogs, but they have played a lot of games together on camera as well. After nearly 7 years of dating, on April 27, 2018, Felix proposed to Marzia while they were on vacation in Japan, to which she said yes, as they announced on his Twitter and her Instagram with the same photo. Marzia has faced many challenges during this as she's been criticised by people who think she is just with Felix for his money and people have cast her to the side just for being his fiancée. However, many admire the fact that PewDiePie and Marzia have been together for as long as they have. On August 19, 2019, the 8 year anniversary of the day they first met, Marzia got married to Felix in a private ceremony in Kew Gardens, London, which she announced on Instagram the next day. Quotes *"People will always find a reason to judge you, just don't listen." *"Hey! As most of you were expecting, today...blares...is the time I go to jail." *"So many people are stuck living the same life because they think that is what they're supposed to do. But really, you're just completely free to do it. You are able to do it. And even if its a different and more difficult road to take, I believe you should do if it's going to make you happy." Trivia *Including all of her removed videos, Marzia would have a total of around 860 million views. *She refers to her fans as "marzipans". *Her hobbies include drawing, travelling, handicrafting, and looking after house plants. Subscriber Milestones *1 million subscribers: July 9, 2013 *2 million subscribers: November 1, 2013 *3 million subscribers: March 21, 2014 *4 million subscribers: August 3, 2014 *5 million subscribers: February 20, 2015 *6 million subscribers: December 16, 2015 *7 million subscribers: March 15, 2017 Gallery Marzia01.jpg|Marzia and her pug Edgar (Dec 2013) Marzia02.jpg|Marzia (May 2014) Marzia03.jpg|Marzia with Rilakkuma (Dec 2014) Marzia04.jpg|Marzia (May 2015) Marzia06.jpg|Marzia at Brighton Beach (Jan 2016) Marzia07.jpg|Marzia (July 2016) Marzia10.jpg|Marzia on a visit to her parents in Italy (Oct 2017) Marzia11.jpg|Marzia (January 2018) Marzia13.jpg|Marzia on a visit to Japan (Feb 2018) Marzia16.jpg|Marzia (Aug 2018) Marzia17.jpg|Marzia visiting Marrakech (April 2019) Marzia18.jpg Marzia19.jpg|Marzia with PewDiePie on their wedding day This page was created on October 7, 2012 by Applegirl. Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Female YouTubers Category:Italian YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Beauty YouTubers